I NOTICE YOU
by randomtuna13
Summary: Pernahkah kau bertanya-tanya kenapa akhirnya Draco Malfoy bersama Astoria Greengrass? Inilah kisahnya :)


**I NOTICE YOU**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :**

Harry Potter and any characters in it © J.K. Rowling

 **Original Photo for Cover :**

Dari FPasal Vietnam yang suka share lukisan & digi-art, aku lupa artistnya siapa '-')a

Plot and dialogues are my made-up

I gained no advantages from this fanfiction.

 **Warning :**

OOC, Semi!AR

 **Summary :**

Sebuah kisah pendek tentang bagaimana Draco Malfoy dan Astoria Greengrass bersatu.

* * *

 **I NOTICE YOU**

" **That love is merchandized, whose rich esteeming."**

— **Shakespeare, Sonnets No. 102**

* * *

 **PROLOG : Keberadaan**

Gadis berambut panjang terurai itu melirik secara sembunyi-sembunyi saat sosok laki-laki tampan yang melangkah dengan percaya diri, berlalu di hadapannya. Di sampingnya, seorang gadis lain dengan sorot mata licik menyertai laki-laki itu. Wajahnya yang menyebalkan menyiratkan kebanggaan seolah berjalan dengan laki-laki tampan berambut pirang itu membuatnya penting.

Ketika pasangan itu sudah terlewat, diam-diam gadis yang mengamati mereka menghela napas kecewa. Dalam hati, terus berlarian pertanyaan yang sama.

"Kapan kau akan menyadari keberadaanku?"

 **1\. Masa Lalu**

Draco Malfoy melangkah menyusuri jalanan padat Diagon Alley dengan muram. Wajah tampannya tertunduk, sehingga seringkali ia menabrak orang lain saat berjalan. Tapi, Draco tidak peduli. Toh, ia memang sedang tidak ingin merasa peduli pada apapun sekarang ini.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya, ia merasa bagai pecundang. Sudah cukup ia menerima perlakuan tidak adil dari orang-orang Kementerian yang masih terus menganggapnya sebagai kroni Kau-Tahu-Siapa. Oke, itu memang benar. Lalu kenapa? Bukankah semuanya sudah berakhir? Lagipula, ia toh sudah mengundurkan diri dari jabatan semulanya yaitu pegawai di Departemen Kerja Sama Sihir Internasional.

Kini, setelah belajar ilmu penyembuhan, Draco berhasil menjadi salah satu Penyembuh di Rumah Sakit St. Mungo. Suatu pilihan pekerjaan yang akan membuat siapapun heran. Tapi, setidaknya di Rumah Sakit, ia dibutuhkan. Orang-orang tidak menghindarinya seperti wabah penyakit. Di sini, ia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak perlu berpura-pura cuek dengan segala macam omongan di belakang punggungnya. Di St. Mungo, Penyembuh sangat dihormati. Sekalipun, masa lalunya buruk. Draco sangat menyukai pekerjaan barunya.

Itu sebelum ia sadar bahwa orang Kementerian juga bisa datang ke St. Mungo kapan saja. Termasuk teman satu sekolahnya dulu, Hermione Granger.

Draco menendang kerikil yang terinjak kakinya, dengan kesal. Masih tergambar jelas di ingatannya, saat wanita berambut coklat jahe itu masuk dengan tertatih. Draco yang melihatnya, hampir saja berlari untuk memberi bantuan. Sampai ada sosok yang mendahuluinya.

Ron Weasley.

Draco menggigit bibirnya. Ia sudah naksir Granger sejak kelas tiga. Perasaan anehnya mulai muncul sejak Granger menonjok wajahnya. Draco benar-benar terkesima dengan tindakan gadis itu dan sejak itulah ada sesuatu di hatinya yang tumbuh dan berkembang.

Semua orang tahu bahwa Granger dan Weasley sudah menikah. Draco tidak diundang —tentu saja. Bukan hal yang disesali Draco. Ia hanya menyesal tidak bisa melihat betapa cantiknya Granger dalam gaun pengantin.

Granger yang seharusnya memiliki nama belakang Malfoy.

 **2\. Toko-toko**

Draco jarang memperhatikan apa yang ada di Diagon Alley. Ia terbiasa berjalan terburu-buru jika pulang dari Rumah Sakit, itupun jarang ia lakukan. Draco lebih sering menginap di St. Mungo untuk mengurus pasien-pasiennya.

Hatinya yang sedang bergolak rupanya membuat ia ingin mengalihkan pikirannya ke hal-hal lain. Salah satunya memperhatikan deretan toko yang berdesakan di pinggir jalan. Draco melihat toko Jubah Untuk Segala Acara milik Madam Malkin masih berjalan. Dari kaca, ia melihat beberapa anak antre untuk diukur. Ketika kakinya melangkah lagi, ia juga melihat Flourish and Blotts. Sebuh toko buku yang sangat lengkap. Buku.. Granger.

Draco segera mempercepat jalannya.

Dari kejauhan dapat dilihatnya bangunan megah Bank Gringotts. Mungkin ia perlu masuk ke sana untuk mengambil sedikit Galleon. Seperti ia butuh banyak Wiski Api untuk melupakan masalahnya.

Ketika Draco mempertimbangkan berapa Galleon yang ia butuhkan, tanpa sengaja terlirik olehnya sebuah kafe kecil yang sepertinya baru dibuka.

Hmm.. Mungkin ia bisa mampir ke sana.

 **3\. Butterbear?**

Kafe itu kecil. Jika dilihat dari luar, pasti tak ada seorangpun yang menyangka bahwa ruangan di dalamnya cukup luas untuk dipakai oleh seratus orang. Draco mau tak mau kagum juga dengan interior kafe yang sederhana tapi mengesankan. Dinding batanya yang tidak dicat, dihiasi berbagai pajangan lucu seperti, beberapa miniatur sapu terbang, patung troll yang bisa berkelahi, lukisan-lukisan binatang yang saling kejar-mengejar, dan semua miniatur makhluk yang ada di buku Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.

Buku lagi. _Sial, kenapa aku terus teringat pada dia?_ Gerutu Draco dalam hati.

"Draco?"

Sebuah suara lembut menyapanya. Draco menoleh dan mendapati sosok wanita berambut gelap tersenyum padanya. Draco menggali ingatannya tapi ia tidak bisa mengenali siapa wanita ini.

Ekspresi bingung pasti nampaknya jelas tergambar di wajah Draco karena wanita itu lalu memukul bahunya sambil tertawa.

"Wah, benar! Habis mengunjungi pacarmu ya?"

Draco tercengang dengan tingkah wanita itu. Sebelum ia mengucapkan sepatah kata, wanita itu mendorongnya ke meja terdekat. Dengan setengah memaksa, ia mendudukkan Draco kemudian ia sendiri duduk di hadapannya.

"Kau pasti lupa padaku 'kan?"

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" Draco mengerutkan dahi merasa tidak nyaman.

Wanita itu tertawa. "Tentu saja. Aku Astoria. Astoria Greengrass. Adik Daphne, dia teman sekamar Pansy, pacarmu."

"Aku ingat kau, Greengrass." sahut Draco kasar. "Dan ingatlah, Pansy bukan pacarku."

Astoria terkejut dengan reaksi Draco.

"Benarkah? Kukira kalian pacaran."

Mata Draco menyipit tidak suka. "Kenapa kau mengira begitu? Apa Pansy yang kau maksud dengan 'mengunjungi pacar' itu?"

Astoria mengerjap salah-tingkah. Semburat merah muda muncul di pipinya. "Eh.. Pansy punya butik di jalan ini juga. Kukira kau habis dari sana. Lagipula kalian dekat saat masih di Hogwarts."

Draco mencibir. "Lupakan Greengrass. Jangan kira aku ingin memacari gadis licik seperti Pansy."

Astoria menggigit bibir tampak bersalah. Ia memandangi pajangan dinding di belakang Draco dan mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Jadi, mau pesan apa?"

"Aku tidak mau pesan apapun." Draco menolak dengan dingin. Ia bangkit dari kursinya. " Aku baru saja mau pulang."

Astoria menahan tangan Draco dan dengan mata hazelnya yang membulat penuh pengharapan, ia memandang laki-laki itu.

"Bagaimana dengan secangkir teh herbal?"

"Tidak."

"Kopi?"

"Tidak."

"Jus Labu?"

"Kubilang tidak, Greengrass. Lepaskan aku!"

"Butterbear?"

 **4\. Indah**

Hari ini benar-benar hari yang buruk. Draco dapat menuliskannya dalam bab tersendiri di buku biografinya nanti. Ia selalu mengalami hal tidak enak sejak ia bangun pagi. Mulai dari peri rumahnya yang tidak becus membuat sarapan, kejadian di St. Mungo, hingga saat ini —Draco terjebak di kafe milik adik teman satu asramanya, Astoria Greengrass.

Sejujurnya, Draco bahkan tidak dapat mengingat siapa Astoria. Ia kenal dengan Daphne, kakaknya. Tapi, hanya sebatas kenal saja. Daphne adalah salah satu teman se-geng Pansy dan karena Pansy selalu menempel bagai lumut padanya, mau tak mau Draco kenal juga dengan Daphne. Tapi Astoria?

Tidak pernah kenal secara pribadi. Tahu-pun tidak. Draco hanya bisa berasumsi bahwa dari Daphne atau Pansy-lah, wanita ini tahu banyak soal dirinya.

"Jadi, kau kerja dimana sekarang, Draco?" tanya Astoria sembari menyihir segelas besar Butterbear yang berbuih agar sampai di hadapannya. Draco mengernyit. Ia tidak suka Butterbear, tapi entah kenapa ketika Astoria menawarinya, ia mengiyakan.

"St. Mungo." Sahut Draco pendek.

"Wah, benarkah? Kukira kau di Kementerian. Sepertinya Daphne pernah cerita soal itu."

Draco diam-diam mengutuk Daphne yang sok tahu.

"Aku pindah."

Astoria memegang gelas Butterbear-nya sendiri, berusaha keras mencari bahan pembicaraan. Sepertinya ia gigih sekali ingin Draco bicara padanya.

"Mengejutkan juga kau justru ada di St. Mungo." Komentarnya. "Bagaimana rasanya bekerja sebagai Penyembuh?"

"Biasa saja."

Kali ini Astoria mengerucutkan bibir dengan kesal. Ia kemudian meminum Butterbear-nya hingga seperempat tersisa. Lalu, dengan terengah-engah menoleh ke arah Draco yang terkejut.

"Bukan salahku 'kan, kau sedang kesal hari ini?" desisnya. Alis Draco terangkat, agak kagum. Tapi, Astoria meneruskan. "Kau bisa pergi, kalau kau memang tidak ingin tinggal!"

Draco bangkit dan melemparkan beberapa keping Galleon di meja. Di wajahnya tersirat kepuasan. "Baguslah, jika kau mengerti."

Dengan langkah ringan, ia berjalan keluar dari kafe Astoria. Anehnya, bibirnya justru terus tersenyum. Seolah ia tidak pernah merasa kesal. Dan ketika Draco melemparkan pandangan pada deretan toko sepanjang Diagon Alley, ia merasa hari ini sangat indah.

 **5\. Agenda**

Agenda Draco Malfoy hari ini :

Mengecek apakah ia perlu memberikan ramuan tambahan pada pasien di Lantai 3 yang cekikikan tidak terkendali

Memeriksa kembali pasiennya yang kemarin terkena kutukan yang ditempatkan di tempat tidur barunya

Mengambil bahan ramuan untuk obat serangan Tentakula Berbisa

Mengecek apakah Kuali yang menjepit salah satu pasiennya sudah mau mengendurkan dirinya sendiri

Berhenti memikirkan Hermione Granger

Berhenti mengutuk Ron Weasley —mungkin tidak

Berhenti mengasihani diri sendiri

Berhenti memikirkan tentang Ramuan Pelupa

Butuh pengalih perhatian

Draco mengibaskan kepalanya, membuat rambut pirangnya bergoyang-goyang. _Agenda-agenda menggelikan itu._ Gerutunya.

Draco benar-benar butuh beberapa botol Wiski Api. Mungkin ia bisa mampir di Leaky Cauldron nanti.

 **6\. Kembali**

Leaky Cauldron sudah terlewat jauh sehingga tidak ada alasan yang bisa dibuat Draco saat ia lagi-lagi menapakkan kaki di depan pintu kafe Astoria Greengrass.

Tanpa dikehendakinya, pintu kafe itu terbuka sendiri. Draco terpaku di depan pintu masuk, terkejut ketika Astoria mendatanginya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Jadi, kau kembali?"

Sial, Draco hanya bisa mengerutkan alis kesal dan menggerutu tidak jelas saat Astoria menariknya masuk.

 **7\. Buku**

Tubuh Draco mengejang saat ia melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak memperhatikannya kemarin? Wajar saja, ia terlalu kesal hingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa kafe Astoria juga _merangkap_ sebagai perpustakaan mini.

Perpustakaan.

Hanya orang aneh yang trauma dengan kata perpustakaan. Atau buku. Atau membaca. Atau hal-hal berbau literasi lainnya. Mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk memasukkan Draco ke dalam daftar orang-orang aneh itu.

"Kau pasti tidak percaya dengan apa yang kumiliki di sini!"

Astoria berseru penuh rasa sayang. Ia dan Granger bisa jadi sahabat sejati. Sama-sama kutu buku. Granger..

 _Menyakitkan_ , begitu kata hati kecil Draco.

"Draco, mau lihat-lihat?" tawar Astoria dengan bersemangat. Draco mendengus.

"Aku tidak akan datang lagi, Greengrass." Katanya dingin. "Aku benci buku."

Astoria tampak terkejut. "Eh, tapi saat di Hogwarts.. kelihatannya kau sering ada di perpustakaan."

Draco tidak tahu sudah berapa kali ia mengutuk Daphne. Jika mengutuk dalam hati bisa mempengaruhi orang yang dikutuk, entah bagaimana nasib kakak Astoria itu.

Kembali berputar di ingatan Draco saat ia memata-matai Granger yang serius melahap semua buku sebagai persiapan NEWT-nya. Granger agak kesepian di tahun ke-tujuhnya di Hogwarts. Baik Potter maupun Weasley tidak ada yang meneruskan NEWT dan malah memilih langsung bekerja. Bagi Draco, ini adalah kesempatan yang sangat baik.

Berkali-kali ia mempertimbangkan untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Granger. Tapi, keberanian itu selalu surut saat ia melihat sorot mata tidak suka di mata coklat gadis yang ditaksirnya itu. Sekali Draco memberanikan diri, Pansy Parkinson muncul dan menganggunya. Merusak momen sempurna yang bisa saja ia ciptakan. Akhirnya hingga mereka lulus, perasaan itu tak sempat terucapkan.

"Draco?" Astoria bertanya pelan. Draco pasti tampak menerawang memikirkan sesuatu, karena sudah berkali-kali wanita itu melambaikan tangan di wajah tampannya.

"Apa?" katanya ketus. Astoria langsung menunduk.

"Apa kau membenciku?" tanya Astoria lirih tanpa memandang pada dirinya. Draco mendapati dirinya kaget dengan pertanyaan itu. Ia tidak suka Astoria merecoki dirinya, tapi ia tidak membencinya. Draco hanya sedang ada di fase-benci-pada-diri-sendiri karena pertemuannya dengan Granger tempo hari.

"Kenapa aku harus membencimu?"

Astoria mendongakkan kepala, seolah takut Draco membentaknya lagi. Tapi, Draco hanya tersenyum arogan.

"Aku hanya benci buku, perpustakaan, dan Butterbearmu." Katanya.

"Aku tersinggung, Draco." Sahut Astoria sembari merengut. Tapi segaris senyum muncul di bibirnya.

Tiba-tiba Draco merasakannya lagi. Perasaan yang sama yang ia rasakan saat ia melihat kekesalan Astoria kemarin. Mirip dengan.. perasaannya saat Granger menonjoknya.

Ya ampun.

 **8\. Sial**

Kini Draco mulai kembali pada pemikirannya bahwa ada seseorang yang tidak suka padanya, kini mengguna-gunainya dengan Kutukan Kesialan. Baru kemarin, ia dan Astoria akhirnya bisa bersikap layaknya teman lama, ketika kini masalah kembali menghadangnya.

Butik itu memang benar milik Pansy Parkinson. Dan sepertinya, walaupun ia sudah meninggalkan Hogwarts, tidak ada yang bisa memalingkan hatinya dari Draco. Sesuatu yang dianggap Draco sebagai kesialan.

"Draco!"

Draco baru saja memikirkan apa yang bisa ia bawa untuk menambah koleksi pajangan di kafe Astoria saat suara genit mendayu itu menyapa telinganya. Ia tidak bohong, bahwa bulu kuduknya langsung meremang.

Di belakangnya, seorang wanita dengan dandanan sangat masa kini menyeringai lebar. Benar, _menyeringai_. Bukan tersenyum anggun seperti yang akan dilakukan Astoria. Seringaian yang dibentuk bibir merah menyala Pansy Parkinson mengerikan.

"Eh, Pansy.." Draco meneguk ludak. Tangannya yang memeluk erat berkas-berkas dari pekerjaannya di St. Mungo mengerat. Pansy terus menyeringai seperti orang tolol. Draco sampai heran, bibirnya tidak robek. Atau mungkin sudah robek, melihat betapa merah bibirnya.

"Draco, kau tidak bilang kau ada di Diagon Alley!" serunya sambil menarik tangan Draco yang bebas. "Kau bilang kau masih di Rumania untuk tugas Kementerian! Pemeriksaan Burung Hantu di sana pasti ketat sekali ya! Kau tidak pernah membalas surat-suratku."

Draco tersenyum lemah. Ia tidak bisa berbohong terus-terusan pada Pansy yang cerewet. Dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memasang mantra anti-burung hantu di apartemennya di Rumania. Hingga ia sendiri lupa bahwa Pansy pernah menerornya.

Pansy memandangi Draco dengan teliti. Matanya menjelajah ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki Draco. Dan dengan heran, Pansy berkomentar, "Apa ini mode terbaru orang-orang Kementerian? Putih-putih?"

Draco mengetatkan dokumen-dokumen yang dipeluknya. Ia berharap Pansy tidak menyadari itu. Dengan nada santai, ia menjawab, "Kurasa apa yang ingin kupakai bukan urusanmu, Pansy."

Bibir Pansy membulat. "Well, aku seorang seniman mode, Draco. Bagaimana jika kau mampir ke Butikku untuk beberapa saran pakaian yang.. pantas?"

 _Keterlaluan_ , pikir Draco. Ia mendengus marah. Dan tiba-tiba ada ide cemerlang tercetus di otaknya. Draco langsung menjawab, "Kurasa tidak, Pansy. Aku punya kencan. Per-mi-si."

Dan dengan tegas, ia berlalu dari hadapan Pansy yang melongo.

 **9\. Palsu**

"Bukankah itu Pansy Parkinson?"

Astoria menundukkan kepala, berusaha berbisik di telinga Draco. Laki-laki itu memegang buku menu sebagai penghalang di satu sisi dan Astoria membiarkan rambutnya yang panjang terurai sebagai tambahan pengamanan. Draco harus menahan dengusan geli, saat rambut coklat itu menyapu wajahnya terus-terusan.

"Menurutmu siapa lagi?"

Astoria menyeringai, saat ia melihat sosok Pansy Parkinson yang nampak dari jendela kafenya. "Kau menghindarinya, ya? Kelihatannya ia sedang mencari-carimu."

Draco mendengus, menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut Astoria. "Sembunyikan aku dengan baik."

Astoria tertawa. "Akan kucoba selama punggungku tidak pegal."

Tanpa sengaja, kepala Draco terangkat saat mengangguk-angguk. Rambutnya yang mudah dikenali langsung membuat Pansy membulatkan mata, senang. Ia bergegas masuk ke dalam kafe.

"Dia melihatmu!" desis Astoria panik saat sepatu berhak Pansy berderap mendekat.

Dan dalam sekejap, buku menu yang dipegang Draco terbang dan jatuh ke lantai.

"Astoria!"

Draco heran juga betapa cepat Pansy mengenali Astoria. Tapi, mengingat mereka memiliki usaha di kawasan yang sama, hal itu tidak lagi aneh.

"Eh.. hai, Pansy." Sapa Astoria dengan gugup. Pansy memandangnya dengan kebencian, seolah Astoria sudah mengkhiantinya. Draco tiba-tiba saja merasa marah.

"Kau ingin minum Butterbear juga, Pansy?" kata Draco sembari mengaitkan rambut Astoria yang berantakan ke sisi telinganya. Draco sama sekali tidak memperhatikan pipi Astoria yang merona.

Pansy tercengang. Ia tergagap kaget. "Jadi.. Astoria pacar barumu, Draco?"

Draco menyunggingkan senyum arogannya. Diraihnya tangan Astoria, dan..

"Tidak, Pansy. Kami tidak pacaran." Astoria menampik tangan Draco. Dengan suara gemetar, ia menambahkan, "Ini palsu. Draco hanya menghindarimu saja. Maafkan aku, karena membantunya."

Otak Draco serasa macet saat Astoria berdiri dan berlari ke belakang meja pemesanan. Ia sempat melihat wajah Pansy yang puas, buku menu yang tertendang Astoria, dan.. air mata Astoria.

Tiba-tiba saja, ia seolah merasakan perasaan yang sama saat mengetahui Granger dan Weasley sudah menikah. Perasaan yang sama yang membuatnya mengutuk ketidakberaniannya mengungkapkan perasaan hingga semuanya terlambat.

Perasaan itu namanya Penyesalan.

 **10\. Sekarang**

Astoria memandang hampa bunga-bunga yang tengah disusunnya. Ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan bahwa Mawar Penggodanya sedang menggelitik tangannya. Atau saat Lily Penarinya berlarian dalam keranjang dan mempertunjukkan tarian aneh. Semuanya tidak ada satupun yang ia perhatikan.

Begitulah. Selama tiga hari ini, sejak Pansy muncul dan membuatnya berkata jujur, Astoria bagai inferi. Ia bergerak, tapi tak bernyawa. Beberapa pegawainya menyangka ia sakit dan menyarankannya untuk memeriksakan diri ke St. Mungo, tapi Astoria tertawa hampa.

"Dan apa, Parris? Menyiksa diriku sendiri lagi?"

Tidak ada yang tahu apa maksud kalimat itu. Dan karena Astoria tampaknya tidak ingin diganggu perihal sikap anehnya, tak ada yang menganggunya lagi.

Tapi, hari ini Draco Malfoy memutuskan untuk menjernihkan semuanya.

Laki-laki itu tidak pernah menyangka bahwa akhirnya ia harus bersusah payah mencari Daphne Greengrass untuk meminta penjelasan. Daphne sekarang ada di Perancis, mendaftarkan diri sebagai guru di Beaubaxton. Draco menyusulnya ke sana.

Dan apa yang diceritakan Daphne kini membuat semuanya masuk akal. Kenapa walaupun tidak setingkat, Astoria selalu tahu apa saja yang terjadi pada Draco. Kenapa ia selalu berkeras berbicara dengan Draco.

"Ah.. Astoria menyukaimu, Draco." Kata Daphne sederhana. Ia melambaikan tongkatnya dan serangkain percikan bunga api beterbangan membentuk hati. "Dia menyukaimu sejak masuk Hogwarts. Mengesalkan sekali, anak itu selalu saja merecokiku dengan kata-kata 'Bagaimana kabar Draco hari ini?', 'Apa dia ada kesulitan dengan pelajarannya?', Draco begini, Draco begitu.."

Draco tercengang. Tapi, Daphne melanjutkan dengan suara penuh kasih sayang yang sama. "Dia selalu mengamatimu Draco. Astoria selalu curhat padaku tentang bagaimana ia cemburu melihat Pansy menempelimu 24 jam. Kukira dia masih merasa seperti itu hingga sekarang."

Daphne mengedip. Tanpa alasan yang jelas, wajah Draco memanas. "Eh.."

"Apa kau pernah menyadari keberadaan Astoria, Draco?"

Pertanyaan sederhana itu mungkin tidak akan bisa dijawabnya dulu, tapi kini Draco tahu jawabannya.

 **EPILOG :** _ **I Notice You**_

"Segelas Butterbear untukmu, sayangku. Dan masalahmu akan hilang!"

Astoria terpaksa menyunggingkan senyum saat suara Madam Rosmerta yang khas bergaung di telinganya. Itu memang yang selalu dikatakan wanita itu saat Astoria singgah di Three Broomsticks setelah ia puas merasa iri dengan Pansy yang bisa menempel pada Draco terus-menerus.

Kini, ia menghadapi minuman yang sama. Hanya saja, masalahnya bukan tentang Pansy lagi. Memang ada sih kaitannya, tapi intinya tidak berpusat pada Pansy lagi.

Semuanya berpusat pada dirinya sendiri, Astoria Greengrass.

Beberapa hari ini, Astoria tidak bisa mengeyahkan kegelisahannya. Ia sudah mengucapkan kalimat yang fatal, dulu saat Pansy menyerbu kafenya dan berhadapan dengan dirinya dan Draco. Memang bodoh, tapi setidaknya dirinya jujur. Astoria jujur tentang semua itu.

 _Tidak semuanya_ , bisik hati kecilnya.

Astoria menyesap Butterbearnya lagi. Sudah beberapa hari ini, terhitung sejak hari _itu_ , Draco tidak terlihat. Ada perasaan ganda yang membuat Astoria bimbang. Pertama, takut dan kecewa. Bagaimana jika Draco selamanya akan menghilang dari kehidupannya? Dan kedua, lega. Harus diakui Astoria, ia lega Draco tidak langsung muncul. Jika begitu, apa yang harus dijelaskan Astoria? Menjabarkan semua yang dirasakannya selama lebih dari tujuh tahun ini?

Tidak. Astoria tidak akan sanggup. Melihat mata Draco yang tajam saja, ia tidak akan sanggup. Apalagi bicara sejujur itu padanya.

"Astoria?"

 _Nah, kau mulai membayangkan suara Draco lagi, Astoria. Hentikan kebiasaan bodohmu_ , gerutu Astoria pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menunduk mengaduk Butterbearnya.

"Kurasa aku mau satu juga."

Astoria menjawab tanpa sadar. "Ayolah, otakku. Draco tidak suka Butterbear."

"Well, mungkin aku akan mencoba menyukainya sejak sekarang."

Astoria terbelalak pada gelasnya. Tidak. Gelasnya _memang_ memantulkan bayangan Draco. Tinggi, berambut pirang, bermata tajam, dengan senyum arogan. Draco Malfoy berdiri di belakangnya.

"Draco.." Tenggorokan Astoria tercekat. Ia menengadahkan wajah, menahan perasaannya. "Aku bisa menjelaskan.."

Anehnya, Draco justru tertawa kecil. "Tidak perlu, Daphne sudah menjelaskan semuanya."

"Daphne?" Kebingungan Astoria langsung digantikan dengan rasa malu yang menjalari pipinya. "Kau.."

Tapi, Draco tidak membiarkan Astoria menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia menangkup wajah Astoria dan menciumnya. Lembut. Tak ada yang tahu bahwa hal itu membuat keduanya hampir mati karena jantung mereka nyaris berhenti berdetak.

Dan dengan pelan, Draco membisikkan, " _I notice you,_ Astoria. _Now, I notice you_."

Kini, Astoria tahu bahwa penantiannya itu tidak sia-sia.

###

My love is strengthened though more weak in seeming,

I love not less, though less the show appear,

That love is merchandized, whose rich esteeming,

The owner's tongue doth publish every where.

Our love was new, and then but in the spring,

When I was wont to greet it with my lays,

As Philomel in summer's front doth sing,

And stops her pipe in growth of riper days:

Not that the summer is less pleasant now

Than when her mournful hymns did hush the night,

But that wild music burthens every bough,

And sweets grown common lose their dear delight.

Therefore like her, I sometime hold my tongue:

Because I would not dull you with my song.

Shakespeare, Sonnets No. 102

* * *

 **A/N :**

Apah cumah sayah yhang bapher di sinih? :'v *alayOFF*

Ya ampun, saya nggak nyangka sama sekali kalo saya bakal nulis FF tentang OTP yang satu ini. Jujur, mereka bukan favorit saya. Favorit saya Dramione 3 Tapi, entah kenapa tangan saya mendadak ngetik Drastoria '-')/ Selesai lagi =w= _/plak/_

Aaaah karena mereka sangatlah unyu, saya resmi memakai mereka sebagai OTP :'v _/apaan ini/_

Keknya saya lagi HP-ddicted untuk sementara waktu. Gapapalah ngemainstream dikit :'v

Oh ya, sbg tambahan info prompt fic ini aku dapet dari kalimat khas ala anime : _Senpai, notice me!_ yang aku bikin jadi ada di fandom barat :'v

Selain itu, ada beberapa hal yang perlu digarisbawahi. Pertama, pekerjaannya Malfoy yaitu Penyembuh itu referensi dari beberapa ff dan situs fan. Kedua, Pansy yang buka butik itu aku ambil dari salah satu tumblr trivia HP. Ketiga, soal Astoria yang buka kafe itu sepenuhnya ide saya jadi kalo ternyata beda dan jadi OOC maafkan sayah karena nggak sempat nyari referensi T-T Keempat, ff ini sama sekali nggak magis ;_; Aku agak lupa diri kalo aku ngasi setting di dunia sihir, alhasil mohon maaf kalo agak 'keduniawian(?)' ._.

Tapi, tapi, tapi, mau berbaik hati RnR kan? ( / ' ▿ ' )/

 **p.s** : Apa ada larangan di FFn untuk 'majang' puisi orang terkenal? Ini bukan poet-fic lho, tapi tolong kasih tahu kalo ternyata saya melanggar guidelines '-')/


End file.
